justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) VS. Livin’ la Vida Loca
|artist = VS. |year = 2010 VS. 1999 |difficulty = (Easy) |dg = VS. |mode = Battle |pc = Sky Blue VS. Red |gc = Yellow VS. Green |nowc = RockVsLaVidaDUEL |perf = Cain Kitsais (P1) }}" " is a Battle on . Appearances of the Dancers P1 P1 is the robot from Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). His color scheme is more centered on light blue and pink stripes across his body. However, he does not have the face outline or his bow. His outline is now blue. P2 P2 is the coach from Livin' la Vida Loca. He retains most of his features, with his clothes seeming to be a darker shade than the Classic version. The main difference is that his hair and boots are black instead of brown, and his mask is orange instead of black. Livinlavidavsrocknroll coach 2.png|P1 (Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)) Livinlavidavsrocknroll coach 1.png|P2 (Livin' la Vida Loca) Background The background is an oriental temple with a gong. The gong has the letters "JD" written on it, in reference to . There are four planks that serve as bridges to the middle, where the dancers are standing. At the start of both songs, the sound of crickets chirping, followed by flames whooshing out of two torches as they light up on either side can be heard. The background turns blue and purple at nighttime when Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) is playing, and it turns red and orange at sunset when Livin' la Vida Loca is playing. 15817657_1375238409154323_611571944_o.png|''Livin' La Vida Loca'' background RockNRollWTYTMBG.JPG|When Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) is chosen LivinLaVidaLocaBG.JPG|When Livin' La Vida Loca is chosen How It Ends Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain): P1 telepathically holds P2 like a puppet. P2 stands limply with his arms hanging at upside-down right angles. Livin' la Vida Loca: P2 "tames" P1 by making him lay down on his back like an animal. RockNRollWTYTMEnding.gif|Ending 1 (Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)) LivinLaVidaLocaEnding.gif|Ending 2 (Livin' la Vida Loca) Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the left * Win all rounds versus the AI with the Dancer on the right * Win a round with a full life gauge * Get the "Energetic" Dance style Trivia * is available from the start on the Wii U, but on the other consoles, it needs to be unlocked via the Mojo Prize Wheel. *There is a glitch on the Wii version: if Livin’ la Vida Loca is chosen for round 1, the player playing as P1 will get OKs for the first moves without even holding the Wiimote. *The position the dancers are in on the song's cover is a possible reference to Dragon Ball Z's fusion dance. *Despite Livin’ la Vida Loca s background taking place during sunset, the cricket noises will still be heard if the song is chosen for the first round. Gallery Game Files Rocknrollvslivinlavidalocagift.png|'' '' RockNLoca_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_a27e054e3148dbb3_14.png| album background Rocknrollbat ico.png|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'s icon livinlavidabat ico.png|Livin' la Vida Loca's icon In-Game Screenshots MountainLocainactive.png| '' on the menu MountainLocaactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover RockNRollWTYTMWins.PNG|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' wins! LivinLaVidaLocaWins.JPG|''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' wins! Rock.png|Gameplay (Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)) Screenshot.just-dance-4.1920x1080.2012-08-17.58.jpg|Gameplay (Livin’ la Vida Loca) ending11.png|Screenshot of ending 1 (Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)) ending12.png|Screenshot of ending 2 (Livin’ la Vida Loca) Videos Official Music Videos Skrillex_-_Rock_n_Roll_(Will_Take_You_to_the_Mountain) Ricky_Martin_-_Livin'_La_Vida_Loca Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Rock 'N' Roll VS Livin' La Vida Loca (Battle) - 5 stars BATTLE! Rock N' Roll VS Livin' La Vida Loca (both routines) References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Easy Songs Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Male and Male Duets